The present invention concerns a smart fragrance-dispensing device having an electronic control module for allowing dispensing of a specific fragrance as a spray in reply to an electronic command.
The document EP-A-0 714 709 already describes a smart fragrance dispenser. This device is arranged for the simultaneous spraying of several stored scents.
The spraying device has two or more cartridges of different capacities, which are fitted to the spray device. The spray device projects their contents from heads supported on a rigid cylindrical tube containing electric wires from a battery and an annular power electronic circuit concentric with the longitudinal axis. Drops of controlled size from one or both cartridges are projected on demand from several ducts under programmed control which is activated e.g. by a proximity detector. Waste is prevented by a safety system switching the device between a standby state and a state of readiness.
However, with such a device, although the amount of ejected fragrance may be controlled, this amount merely depends on the amount programmed to be expelled. If such a device is used to control, e.g. ambient air in a specific surrounding, such as a room or a theatre, there is no way of telling if such amount will suffice or not to control the ambient air. Furthermore, if several different fragrances are to be expelled sequentially from the device, there is a large risk of contamination of a second fragrance by a first as no means are provided for ensuring a full evacuation of the first fragrance without any residue being left in the spray means.
The present invention has as its aim to overcome the above-mentioned problems. Furthermore, the present invention aims to provide a smart fragrance dispensing device capable of precisely controlling the expelled fragrance in view of its user""s requirements and/or in view of the location in which the device is being used.
Thus, the present invention concerns a smart fragrance-dispensing device as defined in the appended claims.
Thanks to the smart fragrance-dispensing device of the present invention, it is possible to adapt the expelled fragrance to the individual perception of the user by means of adjusting to a desired level and memorising this level.
Furthermore, the present invention also allows controlling the ambient atmosphere of the environment in which the user of the device is present.